Tiny Terrors
by miumi15
Summary: Pirates AU! Yup that's right Pirates Au! What do you get when gather three of Gotham's rogues and give them a captain and stick them in a ship. Well just find out. Find out about Prince Edward Nigma, First Mate Victor Zsasz, and the cook Oswald Cobblepot! Each with a past of his own and daring future that awaits!
1. Chapter 1 Edward

Tiny Terrors

Our story begins at Cross Refuge Cave where two daring pirates barely made their escape from the clutches of the Freyian knight's guard with their prisoner in tow. Bones the captain of this two man crew, was a small fully energized child-like creature. With her right hand always near her saber and her thirst continually unquenchable for blood. The odd group harbored their ship into a cave hidden under tin vines. Anyone could easily miss, anyone other than the infamous Captain Bones (given Bones' story on finding this odd cavern is not one she likes share). With a toothy grin the small woman-child gave her prisoner a good pat on the head and laughed with hardy HAHAHA at his irritated mug.

"What's the matter mate? Me cave not pristine enough for your princely-ness?" She ordered for her first mate, Victor, to tie there prisoner good and make sure he didn't get himself into trouble. Victor, the always loyal partner, tied their royal prisoner to the deteriorating and un-kept dock pole. It was sturdy enough to hold their prisoner tight; but one more run in with Bones' ship, The Silent Fear, and that would be the end for the dock's eight year run.

Bones sauntered up to her prisoner with her hands on her hips and a proud smile plastered upon her face. "Welcome!" she bellowed, "to Cross Refuge Cave! Why is it called this? I have no clue me and me mate 'ere just put together some words that sounded cool. Me name's Bones and that there's me loyal companion Victor," at his name the bald headed man named Victor gave a malicious grin to the terrified prince. "We'll be your humble captors for the time being, so please do get comfortable your hiney-ness," with their introductions over Bones and her mighty cohort gave the prince an exaggerated bow. "Now good-lookin' what's ye name?"

"You know I'm a prince but have no clue as to what my name is?" The prince asked exasperated.

"Give us a break mate, we ain't from these waters. Just passi'n through and happened to stumble upon this pretty kingdom ye got 'ere. Figured such a lovely domain, ought to be filthy rich," lofty first mate retorted.

The prince shifted his weight around trying to find himself a weak point in his bindings. "Well Madam and good sir-"

"Don't call me, madam kid," Bone's chortled, "name's either Captain or Captain Bones."

"Alright Miss Captain Bones," she let his remark slide, "my name is Prince Edward Nygma of the great realm of Frey."

"Well Prince Ed, for the time being you are our prisoner. And to get ourselves situated Rule #1, no escape antics. I'll cut your bloody leg off." Bones lowered her gaze and replaced it with ill-tempered one when explain that last part. Edward was beginning to feel his skin crawl at this young woman's manner. "Rule #2 call me Captain, it ain't hard. Rule #3 I don't know yet I'll get back to ye on that one. Rule #4 I get me way with my 5,000 gold pieces and ye walk free. 'owever! I don't get me money," her stare became blood curdling once more, "you don't get to walk. Am I understood?" Her cheery smile returned, and Edward gave her a slow and careful nod. "Good mate, hope ye find yourself comfortable."

Victor stationed himself out by the mouth of the cave on lookout duty while Bones stationed herself next to Edward on good looking prince duty. Hours past and the full moon surfaced over the great glistening sea. Bones found herself bored and in need of entertainment.

"Oi, Victor! Why don't ye ride on over to a port and grab me 'ome ale!?"

Victor glanced over to his captain and gave her an irritated look. "Because we're wanted men Captain, hold tight for the moment with the wine we got from that one fat earl's basement? You didn't finish it all did you Captain?"

Bones looked glumly and replied, "Aye mate, I did. Oh how I never tasted wine so sweet and decadent in me twenty years o've me life."

"I know how to pass the time." Prince Edward chimed in.

"Oh yeah, 'ow" Bones asked honestly curious.

"Glittering points that downward thrust, sparkling spears that never rust. What are they?" Edward smiled at the end.

Victor was silent, and after looking over to see if her mate was going to respond Bones gave her jolly response: "icicles. Oh, 'owe I miss me mother land. Icicles pierced unwary men every way ye looked. And ohhhhh! Them wintery cold nights that gave you the chills of death! Oh me home sweet abode!" She looked over at the young man's bewildered expression to her answer. "What's the matter mate? Just because I'm a pirate and grew upon the sweet caress of her sea, does'nt mean I ain't got a home land, or home land in me case."

"I always thought corsairs homes were the ocean itself." Edward truthfully interested in this pirate's personal business.

Bones gave the young lad one of her famous snickers, "Aye mate if ye want to think of it in such a romantic manner than aye go ahead and think of it as such. But me pirate life began on icy waters of which I will not give more details into. These tropical waters ye got here aren't too bad, but I can sure without this here heat. Makes me feel faint it does."

"Oi Captain, dim your latern. They're circling near."

"Aye, Victor. If they get any closer to the cave we'll hide in our positions got it?"

"Aye, aye captain."

Edward gave a light hearted laugh at the pirate lingo they used and gave the crew another riddle, "I will bring you down but will never bring you up. What am I?"

"Well that is an easier one lad, it's gravity!" Bones replied.

"Exactly," Ed revealed he had broken their bonds and knocked the Captain down.

"Son of a bitch!" Bones moaned as she rubbed her head and realized her saber was pushed against her throat. "Oi mate you wanna give my sword back?" Victor had swiftly moved from his lookout point to his captain's side but was stopped from moving anymore by pushing a little more on Bone's throat.

"Throw your weapons in my direction and do not make any other move." Edward demanded.

"Bloke I suggest you rethink your words." Bones warned motioning for his attention to turn to her hand which held her pistol. "I can assure you I'm a good shot and can have you on your back dead before you even make a nick at me." Her voice was slow and dripped with a chilling threat.

Edward lowered the sword and backed away from the woman. Bones slowly raised herself to her feet with her eyes fixed on the young man's. A smile no longer graced her face, instead her face was cold and her mouth never gave a twitch to contradict this demeanor. Just as her eyes were fixed, so was her gun. Edward kept taking a step back for each she took forward till there his foot was on the edge of the board walk. "Go ahead and jump in doll, I can't assure you if you'll hit them pointy rocks or not. Now I'll be having my sword back now, if you please."

Victor walked up to the prince and held a rapier to his chest in one hand and an open palm in the other. Edward gave the man the sword hilt first and brought his arms to his side. "I don't suppose you'll let me keep my legs now will you" he asked sarcastically.

The captain was silent and never moved a muscle for the good minute after. "For amusing me this long, which not many before you have, I will grant you mercy." Suddenly she rushed to Victor side grabbing her saber, "but here me now boy, displease me again, and it will be more than your legs you'll lose." She ran the sword under his chin from ear to ear. "Victor I want his highness to be-"

The rest of her sentence was interrupted by a loud crack in the air. Her first mate was thrown over the side of the dock by whatever force made its way to him.

"VICTOR!" Bones cried out looking behind her to find that the Freyian cavalry discovered their way into her hide away. Her attention went back to the prince whom found himself around the Captain in her moment of distraction and wound back into the safety his country's guard.

"Captain Bones of the Silent Fright, you are hereby under arrest by the order of the king. Your convictions are listed from kidnapping the royal prince of Frey, Murder of a Freyian guard, and piracy. May god have mercy on your soul." The captain of the guard announced.

"My god, could you have said any stiffer?" Bones complained.

"Your partner has been shot and killed, you're are being charged of many assaults, there is no hope of you escaping, and yet you stand there and jest woman!?" The captain called out.

Bones let out dry laugh, "oh trust me I will have my vengeance for Victor but I would like to contradict your statements by asking you to turn towards my ship sir." The whole guard and the prince turned their attention to the Silent Fright and gasped in horror. All the cannons were out and pointed towards the army.

"But I thought you only had one crew member!" Edward stated puzzled.

"Oh I do dear, Victor darling! Wave your hand for us!" Victor poked his head out of the port whole and waved his good arm that didn't not have a bullet hole in it. "Now if you don't mind I'll take me 5,000 gold pieces now or I'll be having your prince."

"You did bring the ransom didn't you captain?" Edward asked the captain politely.

"Listen hear you," the captain grabbed ahold of the prince's garb, "your father demanded we not spend a copper scrap on you."

"Well the Captain is not asking for a copper scrap, she's asking for gold." The prince laughed. The captain shoved the young man to the floor and ordered his men to get him out of his sight. "Spoiled brat," the captain groaned, "now back to you."

"Don't you think you'll be punished when he runs to daddy and tells him of how you harmed his son, Captain?" Bones asked amusement not found and inch on her face.

The Captain laughed condescendingly, "The king deals that smart ass more blows than our knights deal our trainees."

"Well that shows why your guard is so ill disciplined." Bones patronized.

"Listen you-" the Captain let out a sigh then smiled, "the only way you get out of this alive is in shackles. Young Lady, we have a whole fleet out there waiting to shred you boat and send it Davey Jone's Locker. Now step away from your weapons and maybe I'll put in a good word for you." He gave her a lecherous grin.

"That's a lie Captain! I had enough time to check our surroundings. There is only one ship out there." Victor called out from the ship.

"Prince Edward I don't know what you did to piss off your father that he sends only one ship and his worse fleet of guards but I do feel pity for you. Victor! On my count fire, understood?"

"Aye Captain!" Victor shouted back.

"5!"

"Lieutenant!" The captain called out. The lieutenant brought out the prince once more.

"4!"

"Lieutenant shoot the crowned prince on my command. Ready!"

"Wait you can't do that!" Ed yelled!

"AIM!"

"1!" Bones cried out running towards the prince. The cannons were set off one after the other. The Lieutenant was to dazed by the explosion that enveloped the area around him. Miraculously Bones found her way around this ongoing fire and pulled the prince through. "YOUR COUNTRY IS FUCKING CRAZY! WHAT DID YOU DO!" She yelled back at the prince.

Unfortunately Edward was cut off by gunfire shot in their direction as they climbed up onto their ship. Another fire from the cannon and the shooter was no longer a problem. "My country!? What about this onslaught of cannon fire! Isn't worried about hitting you!?" They reached the top of the ship and pulled themselves inside the ship where they grabbed a firearm and fired upon the knights.

"I follow Captain's ordered no matter what is in the way!" Victor called back. The gunfire was ongoing for about another five minutes or so till one side fired no more. After the smoke had lifted all that was left was shreds of this soldier here and captain there.

"Victor raise the anchor! Edward I hope you know how to set a sail!" Bones called from the wheel.

Ed tried his hardest but to no avail, Victor had finished pulling in the anchor in record time and pushed Edward aside. "Come on kid, either take hold or sit in the corner!"

"We're pulling out! Victor get the plank!" Bones called.

A shiver shot up Edward's spine. They weren't going to make him walk the plank were they? Sure he proved to be a problem for them but they weren't going to make him walk! "Excuse me Captain?" Edward called up the Bones.

"Yes Prince Edward?" Bones called back.

"Am I walking the plank?" Edward asked, barely got the question out. The two pirates let a loud howl of laughter.

"Yes you are dear, yes you are!" Bone's voice boomed through Edward's ears. It broke every cell in his being and reached on to the end of his time. All he could do was gulp and stare down the captain. "Here's our stop puppet." The Prince turned his attention to the side of the ship and let out a groan at his idiocy.

A larger than life maroon ship drifted around while its anchor held it in place. Edward even felt another wave exasperation to find that the Guard Captain had left the ship unguarded. With not even a steward to watch it. Edward felt a large hand land on his shoulder, a weight that made him feel like he could break through the floor at any second. "Well boy, it's time to walk the plank." Victor chortled.

"Little fact about me and Victor, Prince, we don't like snuffing out our prisoners with such a simple plank trick. No we make them suffer the most heinous torture your tiny brain can imagine before we let them go. We won't even let our prisoners die until I give them permission to do so. Now shall we boys? My little terror here is getting to small for me. Plus she's on her last legs, so many leaks still need to be patched." Bones gave a small sniff and walked the plank to her new vessel. "I think I'll name her tiny terror in fact." She held hands behind her back, shoulders back, and head held high as she inspected her new prize.

Edward was having a harder time walking the plank as the rumbling ocean beneath the two ships churned and slammed against the sides. "You're either aboard or dead Mr. Nygma your choice." Victor called to the prince who still had trouble to put a foot on the wood. "Look kid, you not over hear before Captain gives the command to blow this ship to smithereens, I will not hesitate to end your life." At this Edward closed his eyes and ran across the board and slammed into the chest of Victor. "Well you got balls for doing it blindly, I'll give you that. But that was still incredibly stupid."

"Give him a break Victor, Lads had a tough day. Ain't that right boy! Now come here by me side." Victor walked below deck to load the cannons and Edward did he was told. The prince and the captained stood side by side facing the old rickety ship once known as the Silent Fright. "Me dad gave me that ship, he did. Stole it from some travell'in merchs. It was me sixteenth birthday present, oh you should 'ave seen her back in the day. She wasn't as run down as she is now, no she was a looker." Ed heard a small sniff from the Captain but when he looked over no sign of remorse could be found. "If you don't want to talk about the affair of ye father I won't pry, and if you so choose I can find you a job aboard me ship. But if you ever want to talk... Victorisagoodlistenertrytalkingtohim." Bones said quickly.

"Thank you, Captain. I would very much like that. Besides the life of a prince is getting to dull if you ask me. I hate dull." Edward stated sounding very irritated over the very idea of dullness.

"Well then, the pirate's life is for you. Not a single moment of dullness. Now as for your position on my ship… we do need a cabin boy." She laughed maniacally.

"Wait what? NO!"

"Fire!" Bones ordered. The Silent Fright was blown out of existence and with it, any horrible memories that haunted it. "Wait! Blast it all to hell! Victor stop! I left me wallet on board along with me collection of swords and guns! Victor stoooop!"

Chapter 1 Edward *end*


	2. Chapter 2 The Docks

Tiny Terrors

Ch. 2 The Docks

"Allllllright ye land lubbers! We've been out at sea for….. I don't know how long maybe a year or two now." Bones called to her two man crew.

"It's been a week Sir." Victor corrected.

"Aye! Victor! A week! And do ye know what we accomplished in a week?" There was silence, "that's right! NOTHING! I hate to say it blokes, be we are quite pathetic as we stand and need to put together a crew. Now we got ourselves a navigator, that's you Ed."

"Aye Captain! And it's a very fine job too!" Edward yelled back from his desk. It was true they weren't too successful, but they did manage to get Ed some new clothes so he could appear less… royal. Being incredibly tall and skinny, for a prince, none of Victor's clothes fit the poor kid. So, feeling tired and lazy, used what money they had left after buying food and such to grab some clothing for the scrawny prince.

"So me plan is to head into town and procure some crew members than find ourselves a nice little ship to grab some booty off of. If you know what I'm saying." Bone's laughed as hard as she could to her own joke while the two men gave frustrated sighs. "Oi cheer up mates, just because we're getting more crew members, don't mean I won't appreciate ye any less. Now let's see we need a cabin boy that's for sure, ye positive, Edward, that position is a nay for ye?"

"Aye, captain, I prefer my assignment of navigator." Edward laughed timidly.

"'Ow bout ye Victor?"

"No."

"Look at that! Me own crew ain't got no respect for their Captain!" Bones drooped over her wheel making the ship make a sharp turn to the right. After gaining control over their vessel once more and Bones chortled herself half to death she began bellowing orders to navigate towards the nearest port.

"The closest port that does not have soldiers posted at every nook and cranny is Saltend Landing. We should set sail on the north wind and take long way round through Siren's cove. That way there's no suspicion" Ed suggested.

"That's dandy and all, but I'll have tie you two down if we're close to Sirens." Bones played with her sword throwing it up in the air and catching by the blade with two fingers.

Edward laughed, "No Captain, Siren's Cove is just a huge brothel named Siren's Cove because the ladies will- Never mind there's no worries we just pass through." Victor stopped sharpening his blade and Bones' nearly sliced through her palm, as they watched the young innocent looking prince.

"How do you know of that? Captain I believe we wrong on this lad being to virtuous to even have a night with his own gal!" Victor and Bones laughed madly as the young Prince's cheeks blushed to brightest of reds.

"N-n-no! It's not like t-that! N-no! I just know because I was taught every island on this here map and I only learned about this cove through a pair of drunk guards boasting on about their night! And I too, have… had… a night with-with a girl!" He shut his mouth and slammed his head on his desk regretting ever mentioning the island."

"Come on lad nothing to be ashamed of. Now SET SAIL FOR SALTEND LANDING!" Bones roared next to Edward's ear.

"Victor what say you we also get ourselves a helmsman? I'm the Captain I should be in me quarters, countin' me booty!" she nudged Victor in the rib, "Just think Victor me very own crew once more! (Maybe this time they won't call mutiny on us)." Bones looked off to the sunset and rubbed her right wrist. Ed looked up from his maps to ease his curiosity as to why the Captain fell uncharacteristically quiet. What he found was surprising to him. She was not cold without emotion she was bright with it either, no, Captains was just a shell.

"Captain?" Ed asked apprehensively.

Bones was woken out of her stupor and looked over to her navigator, "My apologies Ed, what were you asking?"

"Mutiny, Captain?" Edward enquired.

Bones brushed her short black hair back, it didn't do much since hair wasn't even long enough to fall in front of her face. "It's not a subject I like to touch on, but I did blurt it out so what was the use of saying it if I didn't want it to be heard. It wasn't always me and Victor here. Along with me ship for me sixteenth birthday, I was given a crew. I had no quarrels with this crew, they always got the job done. But it was not a mutual feeling for them. They saw me too young and female to be captain so at the tender age of seventeen Victor and I 'eaded to the galley for some spirits. On our voyage there we 'erd communication come from the kitchen. O'course it was the cook,"

"As always," Victor included.

"That decided he wanted a go at being captain. He wanted to start the mutiny the next night, but I had other plans. Now see here, Prince Edward, if I'm such a 'orrible Captain that my crew discusses mutiny, I'll accept me Fate. But mutiny for what is in me trousers and 'ow long I've been in this lifetime!? Naturally I had Cictor drug everyone's ale as a "toast" to me seventeenth. Ohhhh Davey Jones! What a seventeenth!

"When they woke the next hour, their 'ands and feet were snarled in me knots. I watched joyously and heartbroken that day as I watched each sorry bilge rat squirm in the depths of hell." Bones's smiled into one of sickening malleus that made every living creature writhe on the spot. "I also let Victor 'ere have fun with the lesser men who were still deciding on mutiny. To even consider was punishment worthy, ye 'ade a blasting wonderful day didn't ye Victor."

Victor pointed his finger at the Captain heartedly laughed, "That I did Captain, that I did!"

So away they went getting lost once! Bones could have sworn she had to turn left at that mountain range! After Edward got them back on track and Victor switched out with Bones on being helmsman. The trio arrived by Siren's Cove by sunset and Bones has to pry Victor off of steering duty less they stayed a night at a brothel. By the time the ship arrived at Saltend Landing the small crew was past being tired and more like walking dead. They set anchor at port and would wait till morning to explore the small town. The night however, was not one the triad would have counted on. Bones had just finished making her rounds around her ship and stumbled into her bedroom from a day's hard work. She had only enough energy to kick off her boots her scabbard would just have to stay the night on her bed. Victor was second to inspect the ship and finding everything in its place, especially the galley, he headed to his quarters in the front of the ship. Edward's round was not so simple however. Poor Prince Edward would not even catch a wink that night. Edward had just entered into the hull of a ship when from the corner of his eye, something ran across the floor. It was bigger than any dog or car and stood like a man, because it was. Edward did not want to alert the intruder of his discovery so he managed to wander out of the hull and into Victor's quarters just a few feet away. He did not even bother knocking and simply let himself in. Edward stood back and hands flat against the door as if whatever was out there would muscle its way through.

"Victor." Edward called to the half dead man. "Victor…. Victor, Victor, Victor, Victor. Victor! VICTOR!" Victor finally shot out of bed with gun drawn and loaded as well as pointed at Edward's face. "ugh, please Victor put down-"

"What the 'ell are you doing in here!" Victor yelled lowering down his gun and laid back down in his bed.

"Shhhhh! Keep your voice down. Someone's out there."

Victor shot of bed again giving him a mean headache, "What do you mean someone's out there?"

Edward try backing up feeling intimidated but found he was already against the door. "Well I was finishing my rounds, by the way there are a couple of holes and nicks we have to fix in the Bilge, not to mention the stench down there suggests that something may be-"

"Ed! The person!" Victor demanded rubbing his temples.

"Oh yeah! Well when I reached the hull, I believe is what that part of the ship is, I happened to catch something from the corner of my eye. It was moving behind barrels, at first I thought it was the Captain out for a midnight snack, but obviously this is her ship why would she need to sneak around? Then I thought it was you, but after the day you had, after Captain threw you around the main deck because you refused to let go of the wheel I just thought-"

"Ed! There's a possible stow on board and you did not think to go to the Captain who is a floor above us and alone!" Victor began pulling on his trouser in the middle of Ed's explanation and was already on his way out with his gun and sword drawn at the end of his lecture. "Head up to the main deck, here take this." He threw his rapier at the young man's feet, "go to the Captain cabin, and knock before you enter. If she doesn't answer, stand to the side of the door and open it. From there peek in and then enter if safe. Did you get all that?"

"I believe so. Main deck, Captain's cabin, knock stand to the side, peek, then enter." Edward counted on his fingers.

"Good, do not, I repeat, do not hesitate to kill. Protect the Captain at all costs, Edward I'm trusting you can do this." Victor stopped walking and turned to face Edward.

"You can trust me Mr. Victor." Edward turned and ran towards the main deck, nearly tripping over his own feet.

Victor sighed and continued investigating each chamber before entering the hull. Then he heard it, to anyone without years of pirate experience, it would have gone amiss. However, victor is not just anyone. Before he even met Bones, Victor was still a pirate. He in fact worked on his father's ship then was sent to study under Bones' father's ship where he was made cabin boy along with Bones. He quickly scaled the ranks to Boatswain. He had every job known to piracy before his fifteenth year. At the age of nineteen Victor had finally reached the rank of first mate after denying the position of quartermaster with Bones' father. He actually asked her father if he could go off to serve under Bones' command. So after all his training, all his endearment from mopping the decks to inspecting each creak the ship made to make sure one of them was not a crack; all this training is evidence as to how he was able to hear the smallest rustle of clothing in a barrel hardly even noticeable behind the four giant crates of jerky.

Meanwhile, Edward had just gone over Victor's procedures and finding everything in place, which included a dozing twenty year old Captain in the comforts of her goose heather bed, Edward entered the Captain's private quarters. He tip toed right on over to her bedside and gave her resting shape a nudge on the shoulder.

"Captain?" Edward whispered. And for the second time that day he had a loaded and cocked gun pointed at his nose. He quickly threw his hands up in the air to show he meant no harm. Even after realizing that it was Edward, Bones kept the gun pointed in his direction. "Capt-"

"Ed! Ye better have good reason as to why ye are in me private chambers and waking me from me beauty rest." It was more than a growl than a statement or demand.

"My apologies Captain but there is a possible stow away on ship. Victor is investigating into the matter as we speak." Edward began wiggling on the spot trying to get out of the gun's range.

"Why didn't ye say so!? Let's get to it boy! Fresh meat here we come!" Her iconic cheery smile was somehow able to appear on her face. Edward made a note to himself never to judge how much energy the Captain had in her.

Sadly Captain Bones and Edward were unable to witness any action since Victor was dragging a pretty much limp body up through the hatch. The form was still conscious and for the most part gave up on fighting back. His clothes were not those of an ordinary peasant. At best, this character was a servant to royalty, perhaps a butler of sorts. He had a white cotton shirt underneath a black vest and black jacket. To keep the shirt's collar in place it was tied together with a black ribbon and fastened with a small red broach. His hair was in a mix of being neat and messy, as if he could not decide on the two. His bangs were combed down to cover his forehead, but it was not long enough to cover his eyebrows. On the middle of his head however was a small tuft of spiked hair that leaned to the side, it was just there. His skin was a pale and almost sickly complexion, from his onyx eyes to his hook nose, his appearance reminded them of-

"Penguin, he looks like a penguin," Edward stated. "Look he even has his own suit. The small man looked up and glared at Edward and Victor who chuckled. Bones smacked the two behind their heads to silence them.

"Don't be rude!"

"But he's a stowaway! He deserves-" Victor was cut off by the Captain's raised hand.

"The lad deserves a cup of tea or coffee, and look at his clothes! Ye mangled 'em Victor! Please good sir, follow me to my quarters I have a table set, Edward will bring us tea? Or coffee?"

"Uh-"

"Coffee it is! Edward do as I asked, Victor bring me some chairs. It's time for an interview." She sat down on her comfy lounging chair, she had "borrowed" it from a nice aristocrat who called her "an everyday whore." He was generous enough to offer her a nice sum of 500 gold coins. Bones was not totally taken by his offer and instead took his chair… and his gold... and his life. "So lad, what gave you the bright idea of boarding onto the great pirate Captain Bones' ship, eh?"

The man was nervous and twitchy the whole time he had been sitting on his uncomfortable stool Victor personal chose for him. "P-pirate? Bones?!" He sputtered.

"Ye know it's polite to state ye'r name for business affairs." Bones got up to grab her log book. It contained everything about her ship and at the end it held all the information of her crew, which was only two pages. She added a new page and readied it to be filled with information.

"I'm sorry Captain, but you aren't serious on about employing this bilg-" Victor's tirade was cut off by Bones once again.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion Victor. But to enlighten you I'll explain this, ah and for Edward! Here he is with the coffee!" Bones took a sip from her steaming cup, "three rounds boys. Three!" she held up three fingers, "Three of them and Edward only caught the lad after a mistake he made no doubt. But most importantly this boy got past ye specifically Victor. I believe that's an achievement in of itself. Now sir, what is your name and business on my ship?"

The man still shivered in his seat and begun to sputter his answer once more, "Oswald, C-Captain. Oswald Cobblepots, I was hoping to get a lift to the next town over and get a job in King Maroni's kitchen. You see it's just my mother and I and the only income we earn is through her small bakery. It does put, pun intended, bread on the table haha" he nervously laughed along with Bones, "b-but my mother is getting old and weak, and I believe its time I find her a better way of life. So a-are you going to help over… to… the next town?"

"I like ye Oswald, and yer in the right place to give yer poor old mum a greater income. You can start now if ye like!" bones reached over the small table and grabbed Oswald's thin hands and shook them.

"St-start now!? I- I thought you were going to take me to-"

"Are ye daft? I said you can work on me crew, send yer mother an income all her own if ye like!"

"Two separate incomes! Wow! Um that's not what I expected but yes! Thank you er, Captain Bones! I-it's not the king's kitchen but this is much better! Wait what's my job?" Victor nearly had the man out the door before he turned around and asked.

"Cook! Of course!" Bones shouted with glee. "Now go tell yer mother and spend yer last night there, for tomorrow we set sail and may not return for a while."

Outside Victor nearly threw the new crew member off the boat and mumbled curses of insolent child Captain all the way to his quarters. But back in the Captain's cabin, Edward was still speaking to Bone's.

"It's a good thing you did not let him go to King Moroni, our ship would not survive the bloodshed that's happening there." Edward began as he picked up the mugs and plates.

"Bloodshed?" Bones inquired.

"You have not heard? The two rivaling kings are at it again, King Moroni of west Gotham is at deadlock with King Falcone of East Gotham! I suggest we not go to Gotham for more crew members, Captain, and instead we should make the longer trip to Star Kingdom.

"No, if what ye say is true, that the Kings are at it again, then we need to make our way to the Pirate Queen's Cove. We leave at noon tomorrow, thank ye for your help today Edward now get some rest. Ah! And ye will be sharing the common crew's chambers now. That will be all, good night Edward." Edward left the Captain to her bed and continued off to his, but just as he set his head to rest, a thought came to mind. He was going to see the Pirate Queen the following day. Not good. Not good at all.

Ch.2 The Docks- End


End file.
